pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2014
11:31 No 11:31 Wow. 11:31 Oh, also, If you plantfood a Magnet-Shroom in battle, the Dragon's nose ring gets attracted and the dragon is stunned temporarily. 11:32 LOL, a NOSERING? 11:32 Also, Magnet-shroom is in PvZ2? 11:32 And I GTG. D: 11:32 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2014-07-25-07-45-35.png 11:32 Here is how that boss looks. 11:32 And yes, it is. 11:32 Also, bye D: 11:33 See dat picture plz 02:15 hi 02:16 User blog:Reapeageddon/PVZCC Comics Sketch Series! 03:02 03:02 wow ppl are actually here 03:02 03:19 k 05:51 Hi 06:54 Hai ORbeh 06:55 OH GAWD TOES| 06:55 YOUR FACE! 06:55 OH GAWD 06:55 AAAAAH! 06:55 I NEVER SEEN HELL IN SUCH A WAY B4! 06:55 (troll) 06:55 (lol) 06:55 (yaoming) 06:55 (troll) 06:55 hallo 06:56 lol 06:57 k 06:59 kback 06:59 k 06:59 pieloving 07:00 nu 07:03 9/10 07:12 . 07:13 10/11 07:18 hi orbacal 07:18 hallo 07:18 damnit gtg its bedtime 07:24 hi 07:24 Slow day. 07:24 yah 07:25 So... what's been happening lately? 07:26 Nothing? 07:26 AAAAAH 07:26 THE FACE 07:26 07:26 ... 07:26 KILL IT B4 IT LAYS EGGS @Toes 07:26 ... 07:26 What face? 07:26 Guppie's altered face on his message wall? 07:27 Orbeh's new icon 07:28 ....oh. 07:28 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers looks at orb's pic 07:29 Let's have devil lechon for dinner. 07:29 If we kill it... 07:29 Bad: "Reaprincess Kitty", the first ship in PvZCC. (if this becomes a thing, then I'm going to regret and be guilty about making a shipping name for the two) :| 07:29 OH gawd 07:29 you had to talk about it> 07:29 ?* 07:29 07:30 It's not like anybody would notice. 07:30 /me edits his userpage 07:30 lelk 07:30 Anyway, it was your idea to put PK beside you 07:31 I didn't expect Ninja Penguins to say the I had a crush on her (which was not true) 07:31 or Char 07:31 or WMag 07:31 or WM43 07:31 or etc 07:31 btw, it's my top if u don't mind 07:32 *otp 07:32 internet lagz 07:32 hallo 07:32 hallo 07:32 oh yah 07:32 AAAAAAH 07:33 @Orb Is it okay if we eat lechon from hell? 07:33 wut is lechon 07:33 pig. 07:33 oh google rulez 07:33 hi 07:33 hi 07:33 hallo 07:33 k 07:33 No 07:33 More accurately, cooked pig. 07:33 Bacon 07:34 im in 2 chats right now 07:34 let's make him into bacon 07:34 cuz bacon 07:34 CUZ BACON 07:34 Devil bacon. 07:34 turn him* 07:34 That should be a brand. 07:35 Devil Bacon's slogan would be: Step into the gates of hell, in a good way! 07:35 wait you want to eat me? 07:35 I'm going to copyright that brand and make a restaurant for it. 07:35 HALLO IM PEPPA PIG 07:35 Bonnie's Supplementals < Dat artwork... 07:35 DIS IS MY BRO GEORGE 07:36 @Reap don't worry, I didn't put much effort into it. 07:36 Yo human art needs to improve no offense 07:36 DIS IS MUMMY PIG 07:36 oh 07:36 AND DIS IS DADDY PIG 07:36 I was like: "Hey, let's make Bonnie ugly!" 07:37 I only know Bonnie from the Walking Dead 07:37 Not that it was hard to do. 07:38 test 07:39 Everyone's busy... 07:40 Don't blame us. 07:40 PEpsi is now a boy :D 07:40 My dream came true! (lol) 07:40 I'm not really a boy 07:40 I'm just using an avatar of Future Luke 07:40 Yay 07:41 Pepsi (in PVZCC) is nao a boy (troll) 07:42 User blog:Reapeageddon/PVZCC Comics Sketch Series! 07:42 ^ btw 07:42 saw that. 07:42 oh w8 07:42 few grammar errors 07:43 guys new game is uploading 07:43 k 07:43 Toes 07:43 User blog:Reapeageddon/PVZCC Comics Sketch Series! < Toes 07:43 I'm gonna play some more Ruby which I was pretty lazy to continue, because I completed Kanto (But not yet Sevii) two days ago and I'm bored 07:44 https://www.dropbox.com/s/36ev8e7qlunxn9m/FesheAdventuresRPG-v1.0.rar 07:43 Toes 07:43 User blog:Reapeageddon/PVZCC Comics Sketch Series! < Toes 07:43 I'm gonna play some more Ruby which I was pretty lazy to continue, because I completed Kanto (But not yet Sevii) two days ago and I'm bored 07:44 https://www.dropbox.com/s/36ev8e7qlunxn9m/FesheAdventuresRPG-v1.0.rar 07:44 Nope, still in this Chromebook 07:44 I have Wine :D 07:44 I can use it 07:45 Wine? 07:46 Plays Windows Games for Mac 07:46 I wish I had a PC ;-; 07:47 you don't? 07:47 yup. 07:47 None that I own, anyway. 07:47 lol Reap blog bg 07:47 falconpanch 07:48 it is fake btw 07:48 rar? 07:48 Umm 07:48 do you have winrar? 07:48 Wine can't open .rar D: 07:49 I'm using the mac 07:49 i think there should be archiver for mac 07:49 for now 07:49 hmm ok i will upload in exe 07:49 Reap have you read Feshe Adventures? 07:50 ono 07:50 no* 07:50 it is a comic made by Fishy 07:50 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131128170019/feshe/images/8/81/Feshe_adventures_1.png Issoo 1 07:50 Feshe Adventures? 07:50 I'm going to practice guitar while using the lappie and watching tv 07:50 and so this game is based on this comic 07:50 ya 07:51 i will update game by Issoos 07:51 LELELEELELELELELE 07:51 Who will you fight? 07:52 https://www.dropbox.com/s/uskvyvvo6mx2aa6/FesheAdventuresRPG-v1.0.exe 07:53 k 07:56 have you played it? 07:56 ...meh 2014 08 16